


Stardust

by sydwrites



Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [10]
Category: Girls (TV), hbo girls
Genre: Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language, Porn with minimal Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smutty goodness, based on the music video for "senorita" by camila cabello & shawn mendes, steamy content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: You're a small-town diner employee. He's a mysterious biker.
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045128
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> this is a personal favorite of mine! 🙈
> 
> enjoy!

You couldn’t stop looking at the handsome man sitting at booth 14. Not just because he was handsome, but because he looked oddly familiar.  
Had you met before?  
You dug through memories to try and find his face, to no avail. Oh well, you figured it would come to you at some point.  
It did, but it happened to be at the worst time possible. You were right in the middle of a song, the same song that you had danced to that night together.  
The memory suddenly flooded your senses as you continued the song and eventually, you were too deep to even know for sure if you were still singing or not.  
Dark, damp, dingy.  
You’re standing on one side of the room while he was on the other, sitting on the old faded couch next to a few other guys who were engaged in some kind of conversation. Not that he was paying attention to any of them, no, his eyes were on you the entire time. The constant attention from such a handsome man had your cheeks in various shades of pink throughout the night, blush almost permanent as he watched you.  
He gets up from the couch just as a new song came on, one of your favorites to sing at the diner, and strode over to you. He asks for a dance and you accept, taking his outreaches hand before being spun and pulled into his chest. Both of you begin swaying to the music as his hands settle on your hips, encouraging you to rock back and forth against him.  
“What’s your name, sweetheart?” He whispered in your ear, breath sending a chill down your spine.  
His teeth came to nip at your earlobe as you shakily replied, “Y/N.”  
“Y/N.” He repeated back to you. “A beautiful name fit for a beautiful woman.”  
You blushed as he continued whispering, grinding slowly getting more intense as the song and your chat progressed. “So, what’s a pretty young thing doing at this shitty house party, huh? Your boyfriend here or something?”  
Exhaling deeply, you replied, “No, don’t have one. Just here with some girlfriends tonight. Guys my age kind of suck.”  
He chuckled. “So, are you looking for someone? Perhaps an older guy who would treat you right like you deserve?”  
You smirked. “Why? You know someone?”  
The mysterious man growls in your ear and pulls your hips flush against his crotch, where you can feel his hardening arousal. “Yeah, I do. And he’s more than willing to…rise to the occasion.”  
You sighed and dug your ass into his crotch, causing his hips to buck slightly forward against you. “Sounds like exactly what I’m looking for. Although, I’d like to know his name. I never get involved with anyone whose name I don’t know.”  
He smirked and planted wet kisses on your neck, making you whimper with pleasure as he continued to grind harder into and bringing your hips back against him.  
“Adam.” He murmured into your skin and you brought a hand to wrap in his long, silky raven locks. “He sounds handsome. Sexy, even.”  
He chuckled gruffly. “For a woman like you, yes, he is.”  
Suddenly, his teeth began biting at your neck as you tilted your head back to rest against his chest, tugging at his hair a bit which earned you a small grunt. The song died down but another one came on, not that it mattered to either of you. His scent, his hot breaths…it was intoxicating. He was intoxicating.  
As the next song picked up rhythm, his hands began to explore your curves, running gently up and down your torso and hips before teasing the skin just underneath your breasts.  
Adam groaned in your ear, now painfully erect in his pants as he desperately. “Fuck doll, you got me all wound up. Let me take care of you, let me show you what being with a real man feels like.”  
You gasped as he whipped you around to face him, pulling you to his chest and smashing his lips on yours. Your arms came to wrap around his neck as you deepened the kiss, accepting his tongue in your mouth as you explored each other’s mouths. His hands creeped down to your ass, squeezing it and pulling you closer into him.  
Pulling away from the kiss for just a moment, you breathily whispered, “I want you, Adam.”  
He growled and lifted you up, walking you back and pushing you against the nearest wall, never breaking the kiss in the process. Your hands desperately clung to his leather jacket as the kiss grew sloppier and wetter, both of you extremely consumed with arousal at the feeling of each other’s lips.  
Before you could go any further, the front door swung open, reflections of blue and red lights filling the room. It was the cops.  
Adam quickly grabbed your hand and pulled you with him as he ran, down the stairs and out to the alley where there was already a mob of people. As soon as he turned around, you were gone, lost in the crowd.  
Though separated, you both knew that you had to find each other again.  
That was last summer and you’d almost forgotten, trying to convince yourself that it was just a one-sided thing and that you’d never actually see him again. Alas, here he was a year later. He’d finally found you.  
As you finished the song, your eyes met his, obvious that he’d been watching you, but you already knew that. The last note played and thunderous applause rumbled through the small cafe, including his. You quickly scurried off the stage with flushed cheeks and told your manager that you’d be taking your break now. Opening the door to the back alley, you took a deep breath and attempted to gather your thoughts when suddenly a black bike rumbled down the alley.  
It was Adam.  
He placed his helmet on the leather seat before walking up to you. No words were exchanged between the two of you, only a passionate kiss as he pressed you up against the coarse brick wall. His lips felt exactly the same as they did that night, soft and smooth against yours.  
He pulled away and looked at you hungrily. “Fuck, still just as beautiful as you were a year ago, doll.”  
You bit your lip. “Still ready to show me what its like to be with a real man, Adam?”  
He smirked and ran a thumb over your bottom lip. “Is that even a fucking question, Y/N?”  
You chuckled and smashed your lips together once more, this time desperate and needy as he grinded himself against you, his hard-on now very prominent against your inner thigh. He pulled away, breathless already.  
“So fucking beautiful, like an angel.” He whispered into your neck before planting kisses on your bare skin.  
You smirked. “You may rethink that angel thing after you get my panties off.”  
He growled and bit into your shoulder as his hands came to shove your uniform skirt up around your hips. “Still the same little tease that I met that night, aren’t you? A dirty little minx who likes to get fucked by older guys, but I bet she hasn’t had one as good as me in her whore cunt yet, have you?”  
His hands ripped your thong in half, the snap of the fabric against your skin made you yelp. “We’ll see, now won’t we?”  
Adam snarled before shoving his pants and boxers down his legs, lining himself up with your entrance. “Been waiting for this little cunt for a whole fucking year. I’m not going to be gentle or slow or loving with you, Y/N. I can get pretty…rough, to say the least.”  
You grabbed his hair and forced his eyes to meet yours. “Good, I don’t want you to be soft with me.”  
His hips shoved forward, pushing inside of you as your lower back met the wall, both letting out similar groaning noises at the new sensation. Taking only a second to adjust, he promptly began thrusting up into you, burying his head into your neck as your head fell back against the bricks.  
“Oh, fuck Adam! So big inside of me, feels so good.” You breathed as his hips began thrusting harder.  
“Fucking tight cunt’s gonna suck my cock right off, holy shit. Been waiting so long for you, haven’t stopped thinkin’ about you since that night. Had to go home and fuck my fist thinking about your little ass and bratty attitude, imagined what it would be like to put that dirty mouth of yours to better use.”  
All you could do was moan and whine as he pounded you against the wall, grunting into your neck with each movement.  
“Adam, I-I haven’t stopped thinking about you either. When I got home, I was soaking through my panties for you. I t-touched myself thinking about your cock, Adam.”  
He growled. “Holy fuck, keep talking like that. Tell me all your dirty little thoughts about me, I wanna hear every last one.”  
His lips attached to your neck and sucked as you tried to speak. “Shit, fuck Adam! Do you know how many times I’ve fucked a dildo and pretended that it was your cock? How many times I’ve squirted all over my fingers screaming your name? I lost fucking count, Adam.”  
He pulled away and bit down on your neck. “Oh fuck, fuck doll! I started humping my pillow every night, wishing it was your warm, wet pussy. Fuck, I’d cum so fast and hard for you, chanting your name as I spilled all over the fucking pillowcase. Shit, fuck I’m getting close already. T-Tell me, w-when you fucked other guys, were you thinkin’ about me?”  
You cried out as he bit on your shoulder, hips moving at an impossibly fast pace. “Y-Y-Yes, yes! Every time, I closed my eyes and imagined it was you on top of me, fucking me so good with your big cock. Every fucking time, Adam, and I came so fucking hard when I did.”  
“G-God damnit, fuck! Every girl I fucked, I thought of you. Every single one, Y/N. Wished it was your sweet cunt wrapped around me, wished it was you screaming my name as I fucked you so good and hard. I wanted you so badly, Y/N.”  
Your back arched as he adjusted his hips a bit inside of you, the new angle hitting your g-spot continuously as you both approached release quickly.  
“A-Adam, fuck! Fuck, I’m really close now, gonna cum for you!”  
He roared as his hips bucked into you without rhythm, desperate to make you cum. “Yes, Y/N! Come on doll, cum around my fucking cock! I’m so fucking close too, not gonna last much longer!”  
Amongst all the erotic chaos, you hadn’t felt his hand creep down to your clit but once you did, it was all over.  
You squeezed him as tight as you possibly could as your vision went white, crying out whilst flooding him with your wetness.  
“Fuck Y/N, where do you want my cum?” He said as his hips began to faulter.  
You moaned. “I-Inside me, please! I’m on the p-pill, fuck!”  
That’s all it took for Adam to fall over the edge, roaring out as he spilled himself deep inside of you. You felt each strand and drop of him fall inside of you as he came, eyes rolling back in your head with pleasure as your muscles relaxed.  
Both of you were completely out of breath, attempting to steady your breathing patterns as you stayed tangled together against the brick wall. Eventually, after a few minutes, you pulled apart, groaning at the loss of the other as you sorted yourselves out and fixed your clothing.  
His large arms came to wrap around you as he bent over and kissed you sweetly before pulling away to cup your face in his hands.  
“So, can I take you to dinner sometime?“ He chuckled and you joined in, laughing together before heading your separate ways.  
Another simultaneous thought rang through your heads as you separated:  
I can’t let them get away again.

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
